The present invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a vibration-proof fastener for a radiator.
A radiator is indispensable to a computer and/or other appliances for radiating the heat therein. A typical radiator (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a fan 1 driven by a motor 2 which are fastened to a housing 4 by bolts 3 and nuts 7 through the thru holes 5 and 6 in the housing 4 and the fan 1 (as shown in FIG. 2). When the radiator operates for a certain period of time, the motor 2 begins to create heat which becomes higher and higher and gradually diffuses to all the components of the radiator. Because the metallic bolts 3 and the plastic housing 4 have different expansion coefficients, a clearance t appears between each of the bolts 3 and the thru holes 5 and 6 of the fan 1 and the housing 4 (as shown in FIG. 3), thus causing vibrations and noise in the radiator. The bolts 3 may be finally loosened after a long time of operation.
The present invention has a main object to provide a vibration-proof fastener for a radiator which fastener is made of a flexible material that will cause no vibrations and/or noise when it is adapted to fasten the fan to the housing.
Accordingly, the vibration-proof fastener for a radiator of the present invention comprises generally a double-headed fastener made of a flexible material. The fastener has a shank, a metal pith wrapped in the shank for reinforcement purposes, a diametrically enlarged head at each end of the shank being symmetrically formed each including a conical portion connecting the head to the shank, an annular groove to define a pair of clamping flanges on two sides and a dome outer end. When in use, the fastener is squeezedly inserted through the thru holes of the motor fan and then the heads are respectively squeezed into the thru holes of the housing until the grooves of the heads are tightly engaged with the edge of the thru holes of the housing. Although, the components are expanded by the heat from the motor, there will be no clearance between the fastener and the housing so as to cause no vibrations and noise therebetween.